


The Six Kings

by UnderwaterPrincess



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dark, I'll add more tags as i go, Kings AU, Little bit of hurt/comfort, Minor Character Death, Mourning, Multi, Really dark, Team Lads Friendship, mentioned Gavin/Geoff, minecraft au, not immediately but we'll get there, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderwaterPrincess/pseuds/UnderwaterPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kingdom is only as strong as its king. After Ryan becomes king, Ray couldn't be happier for him - he is a good man, and makes a good king. But there is something mad and terrible brewing in the castle, and who but Ray can stop it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short history of the world.

Bards will often tell the tale of the Rooster Teeth War – the one that decimated three kingdoms and brought a civilization to its knees. The land had once been properous. Each region had its own duties and fed off the others. Burnlia, to the North-West by the sea and ruled by the great King Burnie, provided the kingdoms with their great fishing yields. To the south was Sorrolis, ruled by King Gus, provided the kingdoms with it's rich mining resources - supplying ores and precious metals all around. Finally, Hullum, in the North-East provided the other kingdoms with exotic plants and animals. There was a balance in the land, kept by the three kings who were friends and allies. No one dared challenge the stronghold that was the country of Rooster Teeth. Except one.

One terrible man was able to kill two of the three kings - only King Burnie was able to escape with his life, slaying the man who nearly destroyed two kingdoms. The kingdoms fell into chaos, and when they were weak, another country attacked them. They barely survived the months of battle - King Burnie had to temporarily govern all three kingdoms, as King Gus left no heirs and King Matt's son was too young to deal with a war. He was able to drive the intruders away with the combined armies of all the kingdoms. In the end, they were victorious, but at a great cost. All three of the kingdoms had taken extreme damage - to economy, property and population. The time of the three kings and their kingdoms had passed, and it was time for a new generation to take over.

After such a dark time, there seemed to be no hope for the land, but from the war came a new kingdom — the kingdom of Achieve, born from the ashes of what remained. It was founded by King Burnie's son, Prince Geoff, who took what remained of the three kingdoms and brought them together to make something greater than themselves. He made the kingdom prosper again. He was a great ruler, fair and just, though something of a drunkard. His rule was revered and his greatness celebrated far and wide. This is where the story begins.


	2. A New Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Ray and Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: smokeleaf is weed, I just like the way it sounded.
> 
> I am betaless so please point out any mistakes you see!
> 
> New update should be soon!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Ryan's patience was wearing thin.

He stood at the mouth of a narrow alley, arms crossed and foot tapping against the ground. Where was this guy? The deal was already shady, but this just seemed suspicious. It had to have been at least a half hour since they were supposed to meet and exchange the stolen articles. This crook had decided to stand him up. Perhaps he'd smartened up and realized it was all a trap to retrieve what had been stolen from the nobleman who'd hired him, but that was unlikely. He was a master at deception.

Ryan leaned back against the wall. He would give it a little more time. This was a game of patience, after all, and he did have an aggravating amount of it. After another few minutes of examining his nails and growing increasingly annoyed, a figure finally appeared. The man was stained with blood.

Ryan smiled.

"Am I late?" The figure asked, his steps deliberate and unhurried. He carried a parchment-wrapped parcel in his hands.

"Early, I'd say. He hasn't shown up." Ryan replied, before scoffing at the man's messy appearance. "You stained your new cloak." He observed.

"That little worm you were going to barter with was taking far too long for my tastes." The slender, dark-skinned man unwrapped the package in his hands to reveal an expensive looking golden goblet.

"You went to his house?" Ryan raised an eyebrow. His lips lifted in amusement. "Your patience is short these days, Ray."

Ray shrugged and tossed the object at Ryan. "I'm bored of this town. We've done like twenty jobs here. Let's drop that off and get going. I want to leave while it's still light." 

"If you insist." The taller man allowed, toying with the trinket in his hands. "But you don't mind if we stop to look at one shop, before we go, do you? It's right by the apothecary's shop. I hear they just got a new parcel of smokeleaf." He wrapped the goblet back up and pushed it into the leather satchel over his shoulder.

Ray offered him a smile. "We can do that."

They walked back into town together, Ray recounting how he skipped along rooftops until he found the man's shop, where he was selfishly polishing the goblet. He'd slipped inside unnoticed and watch the man wrap up the glistening bauble, intent to deliver it right to Ryan's hands. Ray had only waited until the delicate thing was placed back down on the table before he crept up behind the man and slit his throat cleanly, leaving him a growing puddle of his own disgusting blood. He'd snatched up the goblet and been on his way, back to Ryan.

When his story was complete, Ryan tsked. "You have no flair for the dramatic, Ray. I rather like the way their face falls when they realized they've been double-crossed. It provides a measure of satisfaction that the simple retrieval and execution."

Ray exhaled in a laugh. "Fuckin' sadist."

As they arrived at the pub, Ryan pushed the door open for Ray with a cocky grin. "After you."

The odd pair entered the pub. It was a small, quaint place, with round tables and mismatched chairs. The dark wooden floors were heavy with scuff marks, but well-swept. There were several large windows that let the natural light pour in, as well as torches for when the night came. A minstrel played a slow, sweet melody that carried through the place. The air smelled of spiced wine and fresh baked pastries. They found themselves a small table tucked in a corner, where they wouldn't be bothered by the other folk that milled around, eating and laughing with each other. Ryan ordered a large dish of meat, and Ray went with a plate of various cheeses and jams, complete with sweet buns to spread them on. 

When Ryan had finished tearing into the savory meat, he pulled out a map. This particular map showed a close view of the towns in the area. He pointed to the small area they were in and drew his finger towards a larger town to the south.

"This is where we're going next."

Ray made a noise of agreement around a bun slathered in raspberry jam. After he swallowed, he smiled at the blond man across from him. "I hear that place is a thick with thieves and mongrels."

Ryan laughed. "We'll fit right in!"

When they had cleaned off their plates and bid adieu to the couple who ran the pub, they continued downtowns, towards the other shops and houses. People were busy in the small market square - bargaining for deals and browsing wares.

Ray's mouth set in a thin line. The crowd was noisy and obnoxious. He didn't enjoy it. He picked up his pace as they wove through the crowd - Ryan kept up easily with his long legs. He only slowed when he came to a small house marked as the apothecary's.

"Meet you back in a few." He tossed over his shoulder at his companion, before stepping inside. Ray didn't bother to keep track of Ryan. They would find each other, as they always did.

The smell of the shop hit him immediately. It was pleasant, like fields of flowers and long grasses, but it tickled his nose in a way he didn't appreciate.

A young boy was organizing the mason jars that lined the walls. He was stood on tiptoe, reaching for a jar of a beige, powdery substance. He couldn't quite reach it, straining this way and that to get his fingers around it.

Ray cleared his throat. The boy startled, nearly knocking the the jar over, but he saved it, grasping it tightly in his small hands.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you come in." He explained. "What do you need?" 

The exchange was quick, and the hastily boy set down the jar and busied himself wrapping up a small bundle. His hands were slim, but efficient, settling the ties in place like he'd done it a hundred times. He had been trained well.

In no time at all, the boy turned back, and Ray dropped a few coins into his hand. He walked out without another word, set on finding Ryan.

It didn't take him long. The other man was waiting outside the shop for him, a piece of parchment scrunched up in his hand and a frown setting lines in his face.

"You look angrier than when you fell in cow shit, Ry." Ray offered with a wry smile. When Ryan's face didn't change, he stopped. "What happened, man?"

"Come on." Ryan began walking away, stuffing the parchment into a pocket. He was moving quickly - not so quickly that Ray couldn't keep up - but faster than he usually would without reason.

"Plans have changed." Ryan said stiffly. "I have some business to take care of up North."

"Business?" Ray raised an eyebrow. What they did was secretive and dangerous, no doubt - making shady deals and slitting throats in the dark - but things were generally fairly open between them, at least where "business" was concerned. Ryan was hiding something, and doing a poor job of it, at that.

A muscle in Ryan's jaw ticked. "I'm going to the capital city of Achieve - a place called Achievement City."

"I've heard of it." Ray said, unconcerned. "That's where the king lives in his big fancy castle."

"That's where I'm going." 

"Yeah, I got that. Why?" Ray stopped walking and crossed his arms over his chest like a petulant child. This was getting annoying.

Ryan stopped as well. "Ray..." His voice was strained. Why the hell was he so uncomfortable?

"Just spit it out, Ryan."

The other man let out a breath. "The king is sick." He said quietly.

Ray didn't reply, aiming an amused look at Ryan. 

"And if he dies, I'm the next in line for the throne."

"Yeah, right."

"You know of the kings who used to rule the three kingdoms, right? Burnie, Matt and Gus. Burnie was King Geoff's father, and Matt... was mine." 

The only response Ray gave was a slight tightening of his lips. But he knew it didn't matter, because Ryan knew how to read into details, and with that one tiny action, he had probably given away everything he was feeling.

"I know you're mad I didn't tell you - " Ryan began.

Ray held up a hand to stop him. "I'm not mad." His voice was flat. "I understand why you did it. That is sensitive information. I wouldn't have shared it with anyone." 

"Yeah, but - "

"You have duties to the throne, I know. A higher purpose. It was a lot of fun, Ryan. Thanks for the adventure. Good luck and all that." He turned to walk away. It stung. Of course it stung. He never knew a lot about Ryan's past, but he hadn't expected this. He knew from a young age that people left - everyone left. Ryan would not be any different - another hole punched in his chest that would hurt when he breathed. It didn't matter. What was one more? It wasn't like he couldn't smoke until it stopped -

"Ray." Ryan stopped him with a heavy hand on his shoulder. "I want you to come with me."

"Sure. I'll escort you there, O glorious king." Ray mock-bowed, his sarcasm heavy.

"Ray." Ryan scolded. "I want you to come and stay in the kingdom with me."

"I have no royal blood." Ray reminded him sharply. "I don't belong there."

The blonde-haired man shook his head. "Neither do I. But it would be easier to bear with you around. We could probably even escape to go on adventures now and then."

Ray sighed. "You sound like a child, offering make-believe play dates."

Ryan smiled. "So you'll come with me, then?" 

"I'll come. And when they hang me for treason, I'll come back and haunt your royal ass."

The would-be heir laughed. "They can only hang what they can catch."

Ray cracked a small smile back. "And they can't catch what they can't find."

"Let's get going. The sun hasn't gone down yet. I bet the fields look pretty at sunset."


	3. Follow Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Ryan go to the castle. Gavin makes a new friend.

The journey to the kingdom was long, but Ryan kept it light with stories of his younger days. It was like opening up a floodgate - he filled the air with his tales and all Ray could do was listen. 

He told Ray about growing up in the now-dead kingdom of Hullum, visiting Burnalia with his father and meeting Geoff, who, while several years older than him, quickly became one of his best friends. He recounted stories of the innocent shenanigans they used to get up to - playing pranks on the guards and sparring in the training rooms, sword fights that ended in playful wrestling. The stories were light hearted and silly for the most part.

"So basically we were banned from the market for a month." Ryan said at one point.

Ray laughed at the conclusion to Ryan's tale. He was careful that it didn't cause him to kick the gray horse beneath him. His mount kept pace with Ryan's larger chestnut, allowing the conversation to flow easily between them.

After talking for so long, Ryan was quiet for a moment - contemplative, as if he were unsure of what he was going to say next.

The other man drew in a long breath before continuing. "And then one day, a man came into the kingdom. An apothecary, he said. He came before my father, and in one motion... killed him." He said quietly.

Ray reached a tentative hand between them, giving Ryan's fingers a gentle squeeze before retreating. That simple gesture said many things, and Ryan looked back at him like he understood. He didn't say anything more about his father, and he didn't need to. Ray already knew that the man's death haunted Ryan. It was clear in the shake of his hands on the reins.

"After that, everything was a blur. The war happened then. I remember fighting. I remember blood and death all around me." Ryan's eyes stared straight ahead as he spoke.

Ray didn't stop him. He knew all about the war. It had ended nearly a decade ago, but it was still a fresh wound for Ryan.

He had told him before about fighting in the war long ago, when he was young, before Ray was old enough to remember. The battle had been horrendous, from what he'd been told. Cities burned down, mines destroyed, castles laid to ruin.

Ryan had only been twelve, then. But he had done all he could to help, even stepping into the battles few times himself, despite his young age.

"You did all you could then, Ryan." Ray reassured him.

"I couldn't save my father. I couldn't save our kingdom." Tears glistened in Ryan's eyes. 

Ray hadn't seen him cry in a long, long time. "You were a kid."

They were quiet for a long time after that.

Nearly an hour later, they came upon the kingdom. Ryan seemed to have composed himself, pulling on a gentle smile that spoke of relief and memories. Ray had to look away.

The castle was impressive, to say the least. The front wall was massive, with twin spires on either side reaching towards the clear blue sky. There was a huge iron gate that began to roll upwards slowly as they approached.

The courtyard was no less beautiful - a huge fountain with a lion spewing water from it's mouth was the main feature, with a small garden surrounding the circumference of it. To the left was another gate that looked like it led towards the village. Straight ahead was a large oak door, guarded by two men wearing the green and black of the Achieve Kingdom. To the right was the stables, where they headed now, dropping their mounts with the grooms there before heading towards the main doors.

Ray felt extremely out of place here. He was at home in quiet corners of pubs, blowing smoke to the heavens and eating sweet buns, on horseback in the fresh open air and running along rooftops under the cover of night. But here, he was an outcast.

His steps were hesitant as they neared the guards. Ryan had always walked with the kind of confidence that he supposed was, in fact, fitting of a lord. That thought made his mouth taste sour, so he discarded it. Ryan was speaking to one of the guards now, gesturing towards the castle.

Within a minute, the doors were being opened by the guards, and it was time to go in.

The foyer was no less beautiful than the outside, decorated in rich shades of green and black. There, another two guards met them. One was short, shorter than Ray, with a bulky frame. The other was tall and lanky, with long hair and a gruff beard.

"Sir Jeremy, Sir Matt! Good to see you." Ryan greeted them warmly. "Unfortunately circumstances, of course."

Both men offered Ryan a soft smile. The short one spoke up. "I think it would be best if you went right up, my Lord Ryan. However, your companion..." He trailed off, gesturing at Ray.

"Ray." He supplied for them. "My name is Ray."

Ryan nodded. "Perhaps you could show him to the shooting range, Jeremy?" 

Ray perked up a little. It would be a welcome distraction to prove that he wasn't a useless, dirty bandit who had somehow shacked up with a lord.

Ryan turned his companion. "I'm sure you could entertain yourself there."

The darker-skinned man nodded, and then paused for a moment. "You'll be back soon, right?" He tried his best not to sound needy, but he didn't want to be alone in this castle for too long.

Ryan smiled warmly down at him. "We'll have dinner together."

"Okay."

They went their separate ways, Sir Matt escorting Ryan up a flight of stairs while Ray followed Sir Jeremy towards a side door.

It opened to a courtyard with a small shed and several targets set up at varying distances. Jeremy quickly explained where everything was before Ray brushed him off.

"I'll be just inside if you need me." The short man said before he disappeared.

Ray made quick work of the set up, finding himself a birch wood long-bow that fit in his hand quite nicely. He strapped on a quiver of arrows and lined himself up with a target.

It was here he was at peace. He pulled out an arrow and rested it on his finger, attaching the other end to the bow. The motion was fluid, easy.

He pulled back, keeping his elbow level and his body perpendicular to the target.

With a deep breath, he pulled and released.

A perfect shot. It sank straight into the middle.

He nocked another arrow, intending to do the same to the next target.

"'Ello there."

Ray startled, releasing the arrow. It still flew straight, piercing the heart of the target. It was slightly to the left.

He turned, frowning. Before him stood a slim figure with messy brown hair and a beak-like nose. He wore a green cloak that looked like it was made of creeper skin. He already had a bow in his hand and a quiver of arrows strapped to his back.

"You must be Ray. Lord Ryan's companion, right?"

"Yes." He didn't ask how he found out so quickly, or what he was doing here.

The man bowed with a cocky flourish. "Gavin Free. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Ray spared his odd visitor a small smile. "You too."

"Do you mind if I join you?" Gavin asked, already sliding an arrow out. His voice had a foreign lilt that made him sound more proper than he looked. He was already aiming at a target when Ray replied.

"Sure." Ray fingered his bow thoughtfully as he examined Gavin's stance. It was all wrong. His alignment was all off, his elbow too low, even his feet were angled wrong.

"Maybe you should--"

Gavin loosed his arrow. It spun and flew sideways, but ultimately hit the target. 

Right in the center.

Ray cut himself off. 

The other man shot him an arrogant grin. "Not bad, eh?"

Ray shook off his disbelief and smiled back at the grinning idiot. "Not half bad." He loaded up another arrow. "Now watch this."


	4. Nightfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray makes a friend, Gavin loses a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE DARKNESS HAS BEGUN.

The day passed quickly as the two boys shot arrow after arrow, both trying to outdo each other.

"Parkour!" Ray yelled as he ran up the wall to do a backflip, shooting an arrow upside down as he flipped. He landed gracefully and the arrow sank into the heavy material of the target.

"Bloody good, Ray." Gavin commented, picking up his own bow again to try to replicate the move. One of his feet slipped off the wall and he squawked like a bird, ending up in a tangle of limbs on the ground.

Ray laughed, trotting over to help him right himself.

"Looks like you found a friend." A familiar voice said behind him.

After pulling Gavin unsteadily to his feet, he turned to see Ryan there, smiling at the new found friends.

"Ryan, this is Gavin." Ray explained, offering a small grin back at Ryan.

"We've met!" Gavin said, bouncing on his feet. "He used to visit Geoff lots when I we were all younger."

Gavin's informal use of the king's name didn't escape him.

"Gavin is very close with the king." Ryan explained.

"Geoff is a right mong, sometimes, but we get along." Gavin laughed, before a shadow fell over his face. "How is he then, Ryan?"

Ryan's smile fell away as well. "He's very unwell." 

Gavin nodded solemnly.

"I came to get you for dinner. They're making your favourite, Gavin."

That made the creeper-cloaked boy perk up a bit. He snatched Ray's bow from his hand and trotted them back to the shed, tossing them in carelessly before skipping back over the pair of companions. "Let's go eat!"

~*~*~*~

They followed Ryan to the dining hall - it was grand, with delicate glass chandelier set with candles and a table long enough to accommodate fifty people. 

There were several places set at one end, decorated in the usual black and green. The cutlery looked expensive, the plates even more so. Even the goblets looked like they cost more than Ray was probably worth.

The trio sat down, with Ryan at the head of the table and the other two on either side of him. Before they could even start a conversation, several servants descended on them, bringing out dishes of soup, bread and a huge jug of sweet smelling cider. They were each poured a generous glass of the liquid. Ray sniffed his uncertainly.

"Try it." Ryan insisted.

Ray tipped the cup towards his mouth, letting a sip of the golden liquid fall into his mouth. It was delicious, tasting of exotic fruits and sweet honey. Ray nearly moaned at the taste, taking another greedy gulp before he forced himself to put it down and try the creamy soup that had been set in front of him. It was delicious. All of the food was.

The rest of the meal was nearly a blur. Servants bustled in with each new course, taking away empty plates and supplying new dishes for them.

Ray stuffed himself silly in between sips of sweet cider. It was all so good, from the fish and meats to the delicious fruits and spiced soups they were served - nothing less than fit for a king. He knew he was probably being a little gluttonous, but there was no way he'd put any of food to waste. He knew what it was like to be hungry. To lie awake at night with nothing on his mind but getting a few bites of food. Who knew how long he would be in the kingdom, eating this food? He took the opportunity while he could. 

He didn't stop eating until he was so full he could burst. From the corner of his eye, he could see Ryan watching him. He offered him a smile between bites, which the older man returned. He had mentioned before, in past years, that he worried about Ray's thin stature, his fragile wrists. So he ate to appease Ryan, too.

After what seemed like hours, the three men pushed away from the table. Ryan excused himself, saying he was going to check of Geoff again, and left Ray and Gavin alone.

Gavin escorted a content, sleepy Ray to his room, a few doors down from Gavin's own. He bade a cheeky goodnight and left Ray to his own devices.

Ray spread himself out on the lavish bedspread in the room. He wasn't used to such luxury. Usually, he and Ryan slept outdoors, made camp between strong trees and took watch to keep the monsters at bay. The ground was hard, but Ray could sleep almost anywhere. Not that the huge, soft bed made it very difficult.

He slept easier than he had in months.

~*~*~*~

Ray was awoken a few hours later by a broken wail.

He was up in an instant, grabbing the dagger he kept on the bedside table. He crept outside as the sound continued, ringing out like a siren.

He followed the sound out into the hall and down it, towards the other side of the castle, where the king's chambers were.

As he neared it, the door burst open.

A tall man with dark hair, spiked up in a million directions, stood before him. His eyes were incredibly bloodshot. "You're not Ryan!" He snapped, his voice uneven and sharp.

"What happened?" Ray asked, peering around the older man. The room was dark.

Another wail came from behind him.

"Where's Ryan!?" The man hissed.

"I'm here, Joel." Ryan said from behind Ray, pushing past him and the other man to walk into the room. "Tell me."

They both walked towards the huge bed, Ray following behind. His eyes were adjusting to the dark. He could make out two dark shapes there. One of them was convulsing. It was clearly the source the horrible sound.

It was Gavin.

He had thrown himself over another man - one with gaunt skin and a thick beard. His eyes were closed. His chest didn't rise.

"He's gone, Ryan."

Gavin cried into the dead king's chest, his thin body wracked with sobs.

"We need to get him out of here." Ryan said, his face drawn in.

Ray had seen that face before. He was putting up his armour.

Ryan and Joel - the apothecary, he'd gathered - managed to pry Gavin off. He was a sobbing, shaking mess, clinging to whatever he could get his hands on.

"Ray?" Ryan pushed Gavin towards him.

Ray took a step back. "I can't--"

"Ray, please." In that moment, Ryan's eyes told him everything.

He set his jaw and nodded, opening his arms tentatively.

Gavin practically fell into him, latching on like a leech. He buried his big nose into Ray's neck, sobbing into his sleep shirt.

Ray had to drop his bow so he could awkwardly pat the man's back. Over his shoulder, he watched Ryan and Joel leaning over the bed, talking in low voices. Ryan shot him a tired look before helping Joel cover the king's body with a sheet.

He turned away, half-carrying, half-dragging the sobbing man down the hallway. Ray took Gavin back to his room, helping the man get into bed. He tucked him in awkwardly, about to draw back when a long-fingered hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Please don't leave." Gavin whimpered, looking for all the world like an orphaned puppy.

Ray didn't want to stay. With every fiber of his being, he wanted to run back to his room and bathe in the silence there. But this wasn't about him.

So, with an uncomfortable knot in his stomach, he sat on the bed next to Gavin, allowing the man to wrap his gangly arms around his torso and squeeze him tightly.

After sobbing himself out, Gavin fell asleep. Ray stayed awake besides him, petting his unruly hair into submission and wishing he had his pipe to calm his nerves.


End file.
